


One Hell of a Life

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes a little song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Andy Hallett Memorial Challenge over at [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/). Also a shout out to Wolfie who pushed the bunny onto my path. Lyrics are "Everything" by Michael Bublé.

Dean Winchester looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and fumed. Two hours ago his brother had been kidnapped and a note left. It instructed him to go to a bar called Caritas and pass the inspection. He had no idea what sort of an inspection it was and he was trying not to think about it. The note promised grave consequences if not followed and Dean was not willing to test the waters. It had taken work but he had finally found the demon ‘sanctuary’ and he cautiously entered.

What surprised him the most was not the green-skinned demon who locked eyes with him almost upon entering, nor was it the demon onstage that looked remarkably like a deer, with the exception of the viscous fluid dripping from his antlers, singing. No, it was the fact that Dean could spot at least ten distinct types of demon sitting around at tables drinking and watching the show. They even politely applauded when the demon onstage finished.

Dean glanced around the room looking for someone who knew something about his missing brother. The green-skinned man, who was wearing an extremely loud suit, talked quickly with the Chaos demon and walked over to him.

“Sweetcakes! Welcome to Caritas! I’m The Host.”

He waved a hand out toward the entire bar and Dean noticed a very pale man, whom he assumed could only be a vampire, draw up beside them and address The Host.

“Read him!” he demanded.

The Host did not seem at all fazed by the abrupt response and dismissed the vampire without fear.

“You gotta get up and sing.”

Dean blinked several times before looking back to the exit. He was sure it wasn’t a dream but it was feeling very much like one. Like he had fallen down the rabbit hole and his mouth opened and closed before he could find the words.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m an empath demon. I can read people when they sing and they won’t give you back your brother until he knows if you’ve got something he wants.”

“Like what?”

“That’s for me to know and you to… not find out!” the vampire retorted and Dean cast a bewildered glance toward the vampire. Obviously he was not the brains behind the outfit. Lorne just gave a knowing smile before ushering Dean toward the stage.

Dean was anxious to see his brother and thought that he wouldn’t care what he sung as long as it got his brother back; that was until he heard the piano strains of ‘Everything’ drift out of the speakers. He rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to ignore the demons staring up at him. This was the only time Dean was glad that Sam had won that bet back in Idaho that gave him control over the stereo and subsequently had him playing Michael Bublé non-stop for five hours. At the time Dean had thought that it was some sort of new torture designed to drive him homicidal.

 _You're a falling star; you're the get away car_  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day_  
_And you're the perfect thing to say_

 _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_  
_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do_  
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_  
_You're every song, and I sing along_  
_'Cause you're my everything_

Despite his knowledge of the song, Dean was immensely glad it was ending. At least he didn’t have to sing it all. Dean placed the microphone back on the barstool and shook his head lightly. He should have picked the song himself; Sammy would have just loved that. He walked off the stage and his eyes searched the bar for the vampire. He was not above beating the snot out of him until led him to Sam. He spotted the vampire leaning against the bar as The Host poured a beer and handed it to Dean.

“He doesn’t have what you’re looking for,” Lorne told the vampire, “But it was a bad idea to mess with a Winchester,” he added at the look of relief on the vampire’s face.

The vampire looked up in surprise and the confusion was written all over his face. Lorne gave a small chuckle and cleaned a beer glass. He nodded his head toward the exit and watched as the vampire’s eyes darted to the door and back again.

“I can also read people when they’re under extreme stress and you have every right to be afraid of him, though I would be more worried about the Slayer at that warehouse of yours. It’s bad enough having him on your tail without adding her to the mix.”

The vampire’s eyes widened dramatically and he gave a quick glance toward Dean before rushing out the door. Lorne chuckled again and grabbed Dean’s arm before he could go after the vamp. Dean looked at him angrily and Lorne held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“Don’t worry Pumpkin, your brother will be here shortly. She’ll make sure of it.”

Dean frowned. “Who will?”

“Why, the Slayer.” Lorne gasped at the blank look on the Hunter’s face. “You haven’t heard of the Slayer? Protector of mankind, stalwart defender of the helpless? Hot, revved up chica?” Lorne shook his head. “Don’t worry, you will.”

Dean spent the next few minutes fidgeting and wondering if he should have gone after the vampire. He didn’t notice the small smiles directed toward him by The Host nor did he see the contemplative look that crossed his features as he looked upon the Hunter; as though he were reading him.

“I’m an empath demon, I can read people as well as their futures and I gotta tell ya, you’ve got one hell of a life ahead of you.”

Dean turned slowly and faced the grinning demon in front of him. “What?”

“And that tortured soul thing you got going on won’t make one bit of difference to her. She’s been there and done that. She’s gonna save you.”

Dean frowned in confusion. “Who?”

The green-skinned demon just smiled and looked down as he poured another two beers and a soft drink. He placed the three glasses on the bar in front of Dean and looked toward the door, the sudden shift in the atmosphere evident as a breeze blew in around the two figures walking in. Well, one aiding a limping taller figure. The entire bar drew curious glances toward the figures but the Furies spell did its job and they settled back down to watch the entertainment.

Dean immediately recognised the taller figure as his brother and he ran forward.

“Dean,” Sam said relieved.

“Sammy, you okay?”

Sam nodded and looked down at the small blonde who looked a little worse for wear. Her hair had come out of its elastic and she had smudges of both dirt and blood on her face. There were bruises starting to form on her arms and she looked up at Dean with sparkling green eyes, catching him off-guard as he drew in a sharp breath.

“This is Buffy, she’s the Slayer.”

Dean turned back to look at The Host but only saw him cleaning a beer glass with a smile on his face. Lorne looked up and winked at them and Buffy gave an acknowledging nod back to the demon trying to make a difference in the world. Dean helped Sam over to the bar and the three of them sat down as Lorne pushed the three glasses in front of them and walked back into the throng of demons surrounding the stage.

The Winchesters spent a couple of hours talking with the Slayer, Dean taking a particular shine to her bright smile and the three of them oblivious to the demons milling around them. For a couple of hours the demons existed peacefully alongside the Hunters and the Slayer and from the corner of the room a pair of wise eyes watched their interactions. He smiled softly and his voice came out in a soft almost inaudible whisper.

“One hell of a life.”


End file.
